


Memoranda

by embraidery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Canon Compliant, Epistolary, F/M, Letters, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embraidery/pseuds/embraidery
Summary: From the notepad of Lily Evans Potter: notes to James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, McGonagall.





	Memoranda

James --

 

Would you please pick up more food for Harry today? He smashed all the bottles of carrot mash, so maybe not that flavour. 

 

Lily x

 

* * *

 

Dear Padfoot,

 

We miss you like crazy, of course. You wouldn't believe how fast Harry is growing--or you would if you were here to see him every day, but I suppose it's not every day that one gets to go to France on the company dime. I wish I could see pictures of you as Padfoot in front of all the touristy places. Find a wizard to take some pictures of you?

 

Come back soon, 

 

Lily x

 

* * *

 

Dear Prof. McGonagall, 

 

Please don't ask me to call you Minerva again. I simply can't! Maybe when I am old and gray and telling my grandchildren about the Order, but not until then. 

 

_ [picture of the Potters on a picnic by a river. James and Lily look nice. Baby Harry is covered in egg salad.] _

 

Harry slept all the way through the night on Thursday, but James and I woke up every few hours anyway. Molly says we will learn how to sleep again eventually. That day can't come soon enough! 

 

The last time we spoke you mentioned that your crotchety aunt was coming to stay. If you need us to rescue you, send word by return post. We can make up some sort of dire emergency that wants immediate attention. Or I'm sure James could create an actual emergency on very little notice. 

 

Hope to see you at the Order meeting next month, 

 

Lily

 

* * *

 

Dearest of Jameses,

 

Sometimes I begin to write Harry a note and then I remember he can't read yet. Let's start teaching him ASAP. 

 

Lily x

 

P. S. I drank the coffee I made you this afternoon. Please accept this chocolate in apology.

 

_ [half-eaten chocolate heart wrapped in foil] _

 

P. P. S. I ate part of the chocolate. Sorry.

 

* * *

 

Dear Moony,

 

Sometimes I misspell your name on the typewriter as Moomy. You would make an excellent Moomin. 

 

Of course we would love to have you for dinner, but why are you asking this time instead of just showing up and never leaving? Only joking, of course, dear Remus. Seven o'clock sounds perfect. If you insist on bringing something, please bring chocolate. You always have the best kinds. I don't know where you find them! 

 

Your new owl is beautiful. What's her name? She nipped Daisy viciously when she flew in, but we can forgive her. Daisy seems to inspire rage in other owls. 

 

We'll see you soon, 

 

Love, 

 

Lily x

 

* * *

 

~~Janes~~ James, 

 

I drannk all the firwhisky. 

Very bad plan. 

Come save me

 

Lilz xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

* * *

 

Dear Harry, 

 

I thought I'd write you a nice letter to tell you how much I love you, but then you spat up on me so I'm not sure anymore. Only joking. 

 

I can't believe how much you feel like a part of me and how much I love you. I could look at your tiny fingers wrapped around mine forever. Also your eyelashes. Why can't I have eyelashes like yours? 

 

I'll try this again later when you've gone to sleep and I can actually think. For now, dear Harry: I love you. Mwah. 

 

_ [lipstick print, deep pink] _

 

Love love love,

 

Mum

 

* * *

 

James! 

 

Happy birthday! I made you a coffee and didn't drink it this time. Pressies when you get back tonight. I pawned Harry off on Remus so we can have a little fun. 

 

Love you, 

 

Lily x

 

* * *

 

Dear Peter, 

 

I wanted to thank you again for agreeing to be our Secret Keeper. I know it is a huge responsibility--

 

_ [note terminates here] _

 


End file.
